


I Am Not Trying To Seduce You

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Shuffle Meme: The Mark/Eduardo Version</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Trying To Seduce You

**Author's Note:**

> **iPod Shuffle Meme - Mark/Eduardo Version  
>  A/N:** So, I finally did it! I've been meaning to complete this meme for forever. And now it's done. Woo!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
>  
> 
> Rules of the iPod Shuffle Meme:  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Pick a fandom you like  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
> 4\. No lingering afterwards.  
> 5\. Do 10 of these and post them.

**Disclaimer:** This work is based on the characters as portrayed in the movie The Social Network, not real people. And, obviously, I’m not making any money from this.

  
01\. La Quinta Estación - _Que Te Quería_

Logically, he knows he’s changed. He knows he has grown, matured, call it whatever you want to call it. Mark knows he has. 

But seeing Eduardo. 

It makes Mark’s throat go dry. It makes his palms sweaty and his breath short. 

Seeing Eduardo makes Mark close his eyes, technicolor memories flashing in his mind. Memories of Eduardo saying _always, always, Mark_ and _I’m here for you_. Of Eduardo smiling at Mark. Mark’s stomach drops because just the sight of Eduardo makes the ground beneath his feet shake.

And it all makes Mark feel like the same asshole who screwed his best friend because he was too much of a kid to realize what he was doing.

He tries. He tries seeing Eduardo and not remember. But he can’t.

In the end, Mark is still the same guy.

The same guy who made a mistake.

The same guy who still loves his former best friend.

02\. The Orion Experience - _Obsessed With You_

Before Eduardo Saverin meets Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo has already a rough schedule of Mark’s classes. He knows the names of Mark’s roommates (Dustin, Chris and Billy). He knows that Mark likes Red Vines and consumes a very worrisome amount of RedBull. 

Eduardo will only admit this to himself but, okay, he’s a bit obsessed. But, how can you blame him when there’s a kid running around in really douche-y flip flops and a hoodie. When his curls are sort of adorable. An interesting contrast to his words. Really, Eduardo isn’t at all surprised Mark doesn’t have many friends.

But it doesn’t matter.

Eduardo likes him like that just fine.

03\. Ray Charles - _Hit the Road, Jack_

“Fuck off, Mark!”

“But, Wardo, you _don’t_ understand.”

“What is there to understand, Mark? Just get the fuck out of my house.”

“Wardo, come on. The lease has my name on it, too.”

“Oh, you did not just seriously say that to me. You know what? It doesn’t matter. If you don’t go, then I’ll be gone.”

“No. I’m not letting you do that.”

“Let go of me, Mark Zuckerberg.”

“No.”

“ _Mark_.”

“ _Eduardo_.”

“Fine. Whatever. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t you _ever_ pimp me off to Sean Parker, again.”

“I told you, it wasn’t like that. He asked who the best was.”

“Really?”

“Honest.”

“I mean it, Wardo, that’s all.”

“Seriously. Stop squinting your eyes at me.”

“He’d better not be calling me tomorrow and saying we owe him a favor, Mark.”

“He won’t.”

“Okay.”

…

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping on the couch.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“But you said—”

“I know. And now I’m saying come here and give me a kiss.”

04\. Los Del Río - _Macarena_

“No. No way.”

“Mark, _everyone_ knows this song.”

“So what. I said no, Eduardo.”

But Eduardo is not listening to Mark. Oh, no. He’s having too much fun. That and Eduardo’s drunk enough to try to get Mark to dance the Macarena with him.

“Come on, Mark,” he says, and extends his arms, dancing with everyone in the party.

“No. You look ridiculous.”

“I look adorable, I’ve been told.”

“Probably by some blind aunt when you were five.”

“Mark!” Eduardo exclaims and pretends to be scandalized.

He can’t keep the act for long though because soon he’s jumping and shaking his ass in an obscene way to the song.

“For me, Mark,” Eduardo whispers next. 

And then he’s actually taking Mark’s arms and forcing him to dance but they’re close enough for it to look more like they’re grinding.

It’s a bit ridiculous.

To be grinding to the Macarena, that is.

05\. Neon Trees - _Animal_

Eduardo wants Mark in ways he’s not supposed to want his very straight, very male best friend. 

He tries. Really.

But then he’ll be self-indulgent and Mark will freaking _let him_. He lets Eduardo touch him and say shit like _I’m here for you_ like a lovesick teenager and well. It doesn’t help.

It makes him feel like shaking Mark. Like saying, “Mark, what are we doing? Why do you let me do this?”

Eduardo knows Mark won’t have an answer so he never asks.

Instead, he spends his nights staring at Mark until he starts falling asleep (sometimes until he actually falls asleep).

He’ll feel like slapping himself when he gets to his room later.

But then it’ll be afternoon and Eduardo will be knocking on Mark’s door, Chinese take-out in his hands and this stupid grin he can’t seem to ever shake on his face.

06\. Ida Maria - _I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked_

Mark’s tongue goes dry. His mind had just been throwing a lot of comments and thoughts on Eduardo and his very tanned, very well-kept body. But that was before Eduardo actually got naked in front of Mark.

Now, Mark’s mind is drawing a complete blank.

Jesus Christ.

What even is this?

His palms are clammy and he keeps rubbing them inside his hoodie pockets and he can’t stop. He can’t talk and he cannot _not stare_ because Eduardo is naked. In front of him. 

Very naked.

Naked as in no clothes.

“Mark?” Eduardo asks when Mark makes no moves.

“Yeah?”

If he were thirteen, Mark would be coming in his pants.

Eduardo swallows before saying, “Kiss me?” 

“I can do that.”

07\. Bell X1 - _The Great Defector_

It’s very stupid is what it is. Why would you even want to make your workers run around in roller skates? Don’t people know the many dangers one can incur while engaging in such behavior?

“I can’t believe the job you got me involves me skating, mom,” Mark complains to his mother after they buy him a pair of roller skates because all the pairs in the house are either too ancient or too small and pink.

“Mark, I tried asking you where you wanted to work but you never gave me a straight answer. You don’t get to complain now.”

“Whatever,” Mark answers and proceeds to sulk vehemently all the way to his new job.

Once there, the manager asks Mark if he can start right away and, with his mom gone, Mark admits he has nothing better to do.

He puts on the roller skates and reluctantly meets his co-workers.

No one particularly interesting.

That is, no one until this boy with the most ludicrous smile and even more pretentious hair grins at him and says, “Hi, I’m Eduardo.”

And Mark’s brain must short-circuit because he actually takes the hand being offered to him.

08\. 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha - _My First Kiss_

It's Mark’s own fault, really. Nobody told him he had to be honest and say he’d never kissed anyone. He could’ve very well lied. But, well, he didn’t.

And now Dustin is smirking at him.

“Mark, I dare you to kiss Eduardo.”

“I think your obsession with rom-coms has finally caused brain damage. That’s the best you can do?” Mark counters in the vain hope of distracting Dustin.

“No. It isn’t, you’re just trying to get me to change my dare but I won’t. Sixty seconds flat, Mark. With Eduardo.”

It was a long-shot, anyway.

All things considered, it could be worse.

They’re mildly drunk.

And Eduardo is not the worst person Mark could be having a make-out session with.

“Fine,” Mark accepts reluctantly.

“Hold on,” Eduardo interjects. “How come I don’t get a say in this?”

“Because you’re doing a the public a service,” Chris answers.

Mark doesn’t wait for Eduardo to answer. Instead, he takes Eduardo’s face in his hands and plants his lips on Eduardo’s.

09\. Abd Al Malik - _Ma Jolie_

“Eu te amo,” Eduardo says and touches their daughter’s nose with his index finger. “My princess,” he says next, hugging her and spinning her around in his arms.

The look of pure joy in Eduardo’s face is something Mark wouldn’t trade for anything. It’s just that precious to him.

“You’re spoiling her,” Mark says while he stares at them.

“You’re just jealous. Daddy’s just jealous, isn’t he, sweetie?” Eduardo answers, more speaking to their daughter than to Mark.

And then Amber decides that now’s a good time to spew all over Eduardo’s tailored suit.

Mark howls a laugh.

“Your timing, Amber,” Eduardo starts, sitting down, their daughter still in his arms. “Is impeccable. Really.”

10\. The Spice Girls - _Wannabe_

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,” Dustin sings at the top of his lungs.

He jumps and does crazy faces as he holds the remote, pretending it’s a microphone.

There are clearly way too many things wrong with that boy if this is anything to go by.

Except that this display of insanity is not something Dustin is doing by himself.

Oh, no.

Mark has just walked in on what has to be the gayest, most absurd thing on campus.

Because right next to Dustin, Eduardo is singing equally loud and doing things with his body that Mark was not aware bodies could do. 

But that’s the least of Mark’s problems right now because Dustin has an arm flung over Eduardo’s shoulders and they’re both approaching Mark dangerously fast.

“If you wanna be my lover,” Eduardo starts singing as he grabs Mark.

“You gotta get with my friends!” Dustin finishes for him as they drag Mark across their suit, jumping and twirling and just in general being the silliest people alive.

“Jesus Christ, what is _wrong_ with you?” Mark yells over the loud music but it makes no difference.

Eduardo and Dustin just keep dragging him along.

  



End file.
